


Lollipops

by ByAStream



Series: OTP: Falling Leaves [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: Trips to the grocery store are always an adventure
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: OTP: Falling Leaves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951765
Kudos: 21





	Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

The store was mostly empty with the early hour. Kids were in school, people were at work. The only people out grocery shopping on a Sunday morning were the elderly and random others who had nothing else to do. You looked at Bucky and held back a laugh at the thought that you and Sam were technically shopping with the elderly by bringing him along. Sam caught your eye and you burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny, doll?” Bucky asked.

“Nothing, nothing. Would you like some help with that cart, sir?” you asked. Sam figured out quickly what you were doing. Bucky’s brow furrowed.

“I think I got it, thanks,” he said. While jabs about his age sometimes got annoying, Bucky usually played along. Besides, he’d always show the two of you later just how well he still moved for his “advanced age”. It didn’t take him long to figure out what the two of you were up to and decide to ignore the jabs. He knew he’d have his moment. 

The three of you made your way to the fruits and vegetables. Bucky went to the melons. The last time the three of you had picked up watermelon was for the Fourth of July barbecue that was a birthday party for Steve. You’d made two spiked watermelons. One for him, Steve, and Thor. Another for everyone else. You’d had to buy a few because the first two were in no way good. They had been grainy and lacked any kind of sweetness. You always tested a piece before spiking it so you didn’t waste any alcohol. 

You were planning a fruit salad to bring with you to one of the many events hosted by Tony Stark for children in the area, this time for the children who lived on the compound. Most of the core Avengers were hands off on missions these days, a new generation taking over that allowed the older Avengers to settle down a bit and have a piece of the life they deserved after fighting the evils of the world. That didn’t mean they never went on missions. They were still the ones on call for the big ones and they were responsible for training. At any time, any one of them would decide to go one a smaller mission, whether for field training with new recruits or to keep their skills in top shape.

Bucky was lost in thought as he continued looking at the fruit. He lifted a particularly large watermelon into the cart and heard Sam come up beside him.

“Let me grab that,” Sam said, plucking the watermelon from Bucky’s hands and setting it in the cart. Bucky gave him an indecipherable look before turning back to the display. He glanced at the list on the phone, checking off watermelon and moved to look at the cantaloupe. You were off looking at the smaller fruits. 

Sam walked over to where you stood examining berries, a grin on his face as he picked up a box of blueberries.

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” he said.

“But the payoff will be worth it. Remember the last time we messed with him? He can call us off whenever he wants,” you reminded him. Sam nodded. Oh, he remembered alright. Which was why he was eager to go along with it. 

The three of you continued your shopping, with you and Sam moving to be “considerate citizens” and assisting Bucky with lifting heavier items. Bucky looked at the two of you with adoration when you weren’t looking. He loved the two of you, even when, no especially when you were goofing off and joking around. It brought a warmth to him that he couldn’t begin to describe after years of feeling so cold. 

Everything went smoothly. Until you reached the candy aisle. You all had a sweet tooth, but it was usually Bucky or Sam that reigned it in. Today it was clearly going to have to be Bucky as you and Sam raced to find your favorites. 

You found the lollipops, picking up several bags. Dum-dums, Tootsie Pops, and bubble gum lollipops were among the varieties. Lollipops were one of your all time favorites. Sure, you liked chocolate bars and other candies, but lollipops were one of the ones you liked best, especially the ones with more candy in the center. The rainbow lollipops were another favorite. You remembered begging your mom as a kid to let you get one every time you saw them. 

You also picked up a couple bags of the wax bottles, another favorite childhood candy. Sam grimaced as he saw all that you had.

“Why don’t you pick some real candy?” he asked.

“Lollipops are real candy,” you argued.

“No one’s favorite candy is lollipops,” he replied. You glared at him. Bucky looked between the two of you. 

“Excuse you. Lollipops aren’t overly sweet like those bars you call chocolate,” you said gesturing toward the pile of Hershey’s bars he held.

“They’re more of a candy than those,” he replied. 

“They’re both candy. My stash is running low, leave me alone,” you half whined. Bucky chuckled at that. He watched as you and Sam continued to bicker over the intricacies of what constituted a candy before deciding to intervene.

“Children, children! Put it in the cart and let’s go. We have a schedule to keep,” Bucky said, startling to the two of you.

“Did he just…,” you said trailing off.

“We’re not children,” Sam said, crossing his arms before realizing what he’d done. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.

“You two done or am I going to have to ground you too?” Bucky teased. He had turned the tables on both of you. You and Sam shared a look before placing your selections in the nearly full basket, heading to the checkout.

Once you were home and the groceries packed away, you wrapped your arms around Bucky, joined by Sam.

“I love you, both of you,” you said, looking at them.

“I love you too, you brats,” Bucky said, a smile on his face.

“We’re not brats. But I love you both too,” Sam said before the three of you pulled apart and headed to the couch. You arranged yourself between them, your head on Sam’s lap and your legs across Bucky’s as Sam turned on the television and found something for the three of you to watch for your lazy Sunday afternoon. You wouldn’t change any of it for the world. 


End file.
